


A Little Interruption

by Myka



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For PW Kink Meme. Prompt: Phoenix/Edgeworth. Wallsex! Bonus points if it's in a) the courtroom, b) the detention center, or c) Edgeworth's office. In which case I guess it would probably be bookshelf sex, but the point remains. Either one tops, but Edgeworth must be completely embarrassed because it is how he rolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Interruption

“Just what do you think you are doing?!” Edgeworth glared daggers at Phoenix's direction, which Phoenix returned by grinning with intent as he walked around Edgeworth's desk and stopped by his side.

“And what is up with that stupid grin on your face? Wipe it off,” Edgeworth spat, turning his head to look back at his paperwork. He had just managed to find the paragraph where he had left off when his papers disappeared. “Hey!” he yelled at Phoenix who tossed the files aside without care. Edgeworth rose from his chair and glared even harder at Phoenix as he started yelling, “That's for my case tomorrow! You can't just-” but his words were cut halfway when Phoenix wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Mmm-what-nnnn-Ican'tbreathe,Wright!”

Phoenix bit Edgeworth's lower lip hard and rolled one hand across Edgeworth's front, tugging the belt loose and sneaking a hand inside his pants.

“Hey-what-” Edgeworth tried to protest, but stopped and gasped when Phoenix's hand rubbed against him. “S-stop it.”

“You're beet red, you know that?” Phoenix teased.

“W-what do you expect?” Edgeworth gasped, already half hard and making an unsuccessful attempt to squirm away. “I need to go back to work.”

Phoenix shook his head. “I haven't seen you in a week,” he said as he started unbuttoning Edgeworth's shirt. “We are having sex.”

“Wait? What?” Edgeworth tried to push Phoenix away as Phoenix undid the last button. “This is my office! I have work to do!”

“I don't care,” Phoenix said kissing him again. “I'll help you later, but Miles, please,” he kissed his neck, his chin, his mouth.

Edgeworth met Phoenix's eyes for a second and subsequently bit his lower lip and half rolled his eyes. “Don't complain when you fall asleep at court tomorrow,” he said. Phoenix's grin widened.

\----

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” Edgeworth said more to himself than at his lover. Somehow they had moved from the desk to further into the office, and now Edgeworth was half spread against the bookshelf, his hands gripping tightly the shelf in front of him, his pants and underwear down at his ankles. He could read the titles: “Trilateral Perspectives on International Legal Issues: From Theory Into Practice” and “The Public Prosecutor”. He tried to concentrate really hard on those titles; anything to distract him from his current position.

Phoenix trailed a hand down his bare hips, and Miles closed his eyes as one finger went inside him. He took a deep breath. A second finger spread him further, thrusting and probing. Edgeworth could barely keep his voice low enough for Phoenix to hear. Then he felt Phoenix against his back, his lips hovering above his ear. “Miles...” he whispered at the same time as he pushed his fingers as deep as he could. Miles groaned and slowly; with Phoenix leading; he straightened up, resting his entire body against the bookshelf.

The fingers suddenly disappeared and immediately after, Phoenix snaked a hand around one of Miles's thighs, pulling his leg up a little higher, the other gripping his hip. Miles felt Phoenix's mouth against his neck, a soft brush of lips. Followed by words he couldn't quite catch as Phoenix pressed harder against him and slowly pushed inside him; his body slowly opening, taking more and more of Phoenix inside him.

Phoenix rested his head against Edgeworth's shoulder once he was completely inside. Edgeworth tried to move, but it was difficult since his body was against the bookshelf. “Please,” he half moaned out of despair, and he could practically feel Phoenix grinning behind him.

“Please what?” Phoenix asked.

“Don't make me say it!” Miles said, rather annoyed and flushed.

“Please what?” Phoenix asked again.

Edgeworth felt like dying right then and there, wishing that the floor beneath him would open and swallow him up out of sheer embarrassment. “Please move,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against one of the books.

“I didn't hear you.”

“Please move inside me!” he yelled, closing his eyes.

Phoenix complied without further teasing, and Miles moaned when he felt Phoenix pulling slowly out of him, then thrusting back in. Each thrust came a little faster and harder than the previous one, and soon Edgeworth's whole body pressed against the bookshelf with each thrust. His body growing hotter by the second; the heat spiking when Phoenix starting stroking him in pace with his thrusts.

“I can't take it anymore, Phoenix,” he managed to say between gasps.

“Me too,” Phoenix groaned in his ear. “Can I come inside you?”

“Yes,” he said, unable to think of anything else. And with those words Phoenix started stroking and thrusting harder, pressing his forehead against the back of Edgeworth's neck as he came inside him with a loud moan that Miles echoed as he came himself.

They slumped against the bookshelf, their breathing labored, Edgeworth surprised that he could still stand. Phoenix trailed a couple of kisses across the back of his neck and shoulder as he pulled out, reaching up to touch Edgeworth's face with care. But suddenly Miles body went rigid, and Phoenix frowned, “What's wrong, Miles,” he ask with clear concern.

“Books,” Edgeworth said very slowly as he looked down.

Phoenix blinked, confused for a moment then followed Edgeworth's line of sight until he saw something white smeared on the titles of a few of the books. A small sense of dread rose inside him instantly. “Get off me,” Miles said in a dangerous tone, and Phoenix could nothing else but comply and stepped back, putting his pants back on as Edgeworth did the same.

“I'm sure we can clean that off,” Phoenix said with a hand on the back of his head, trying to appease the situation, but Miles's glare almost burned a hole through his shirt.

“Of course you will clean that off, and then you can keep them and buy me some new ones, Wright,” Edgeworth said in his 'this is non-negotiable' tone.

Phoenix nodded, knowing it was pointless to try to reason with Edgeworth about this, it was never good when he called him "Wright" in that tone. He would keep the books as a reminder, knowing every time he saw them he would remember this night and that Edgeworth would never look at his bookshelf the same way again.


End file.
